Non-volatile memory retains stored data when power is removed, which is desirable in many different types of electronic devices. In non-volatile memory, a memory cell may be weakly programmed while another memory cell connected to the same bit line may be strongly programmed. In read operations or sensing modes, current from a bit line may leak through the unselected, strongly programmed memory cells sharing the same selected bit line. Leakage of bit line current may be less than 1 uA or may be about 3 uA. The bit line leakage current can adversely affect the sensing speed in read operations, especially for memory with long bit lines or for reading bits with low cell current.